renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlyna Eilan Emrys-Aegeus
Descendant of Eilan, former Lady of the Lake on the Isle of Avalon. My lineage can be traced back to the 5th century. Seers and Priestesses, the knowledge passed down from generation to generation. With a heavy heart I had come to Hereford, away from my beloved Isle and the rest of my Sisters, longing to return to them some day soon. Looking for people in my little town who follow the Olde ways. A lass with long flowing red hair and piercing blue eyes. She stands at around 5'5", but can throw what little weight she has around when she needs to. She can usually be seen carrying an axe and a satchel on her back. If you ask nicely, you may get some of her famous brownies when shes in the tavern. ;) August 31, 1455 I am now a weaver. October 23, 1455 Sergeant in the Knights of the Phoenix. November 3, 1455 The English Army takes out the NNGO November 26, 1455 Promoted to Sergeant Major in the KoP March 28, 1456 Left the KoP and joined the WoS. It was a tough decision to make, but I don't regret it for a moment. Beginning of July, 1456 Mourned the loss of a wonderful person and friend. July 25, 1456 Became a butcher 28-07-2008 04:34 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! Level 3 State Way! End of August, 1456 Left the Wolves of Sherwood Early Sept, 1456 Was reunited with Retarius, whom I had thought to have died. We found each other in the same place we had last met, Evesham and Moody's Pub. It was a joyous and tearful moment. We were parted for a few short days after meeting again, but after that we never left each others side. Mid Sept, 1456 Traveled with Retarius to Lancaster to take care of problems. We stayed there for almost two months. End of Nov, 1456 Retarius and I return home just in time for a bountiful Thanksgiving. Dec. 3, 1456 Retarius asked me to marry him. I replied with a resounding YES! Beginning of Dec, 1456 Started my first stint as Mayor of the wonderful town of Hereford! Jan 4, 1457 Married the love of my life, Retarius Aegeus. April 2, 1457 Danieda Danae Aegeus was born shortly after sunrise (reset). She has fiery red hair and bright blue eyes, just like her mum. Dani is named after both Retarius and Merlyna's mothers. July 21, 1457 Arturis Rex Aegeus is born shortly after sunrise (reset). He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is the first boy to grace our family and he is our little prince. January 2, 1458 Danieda turned 3 years old. She already has a mind of her own, keeping both her parents as well as her nanny busy chasing after her. She watches after her little brother Arturis at all times. They are pretty much inseparable. June 14, 1458 LEVEL 4 BABY! End of August 1458 My beloved town of Hereford is Closed. End of October 1458 I find that Retarius has left me to die. His sickness from earlier in the year had left him in the care of the monks for a number of months. He did not want to see me pining for him and chose to leave of his own free will. If the Gods will it, perhaps he will come back to me as he did once more. End of November 1458 Tal, a former acquanitence reenters my life and has only made it better. ~*~*~*~ Avalon ~ The Judgement The awakening call of one's destiny. An effort to understand life's higher purpose. New perceptions enhance and expand one's philosophy.